


"T-Trixie?"

by lovelytrixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bottom Trixie Mattel, Cis Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Female Trixie Mattel, Dom/sub, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, No Smut, Teasing, Top Katya Zamolodchikova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytrixya/pseuds/lovelytrixya
Summary: Trixie masturbates to the thought of Katya, but what does Katya think about that?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	"T-Trixie?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice since I have very little experience in writing, this concept just came to me randomly when I was showering

Trixie woke up covered in sweat and her chest rising and falling continuously. Her mind was shooting out the questions that she felt like it was all needed to be answered.

_Why was Katya in my dream? Aren't we just friends? Why the fuck am I turned on by the thought of her?_

Trixie thought that a simple bath and fresh clothes are what she needed. Katya wouldn't be home until 10:00AM and it was 9:00AM. She walked in the bathroom and she striped down naked, she was about to turn the faucet until she felt the slippery feeling between her thighs. _She was dripping._ She needs to cum, she needs it hard and fast. She turns on the faucet and a thin stream of water drips down, she touches the water and it was lukewarm. Her body was screaming _need need need._ She steps into the tub and positions her body beneath the faucet, she wanted to control the water so she sat up. She turns on the faucet and the thin stream of water is back again but now it hits her needy clit, she whimpers as she finally feels her need being lend to her.

_More_

She nudges the handle and the stream of water grows thicker and harsher. Her hips spasms as her clit made her body warm and wanting harsher, harder, and faster. Her mind runs and spills out fantasies that entertains her want and need, they were all with Katya. From Katya between her thighs and slender fingers buried inside her to Katya fucking her with a pink strap and her hand around her neck. "Fuck...Katya" she whispers full of breath.

_More_

She pushes the handle all the way and the water comes out rapidly, almost destroying her clit. Her body couldn't handle sitting up anymore so she lies on her back, the water running down making her hair wet and shaping it to a beautiful halo. The water alone wasn't enough so she thrusts two of her fingers into her needy hole. She was hard and fast, her mind was still spilling out fantasies but one thought sent her over the edge. Katya fingering her in public. Her toes curled up and pushed her hips upward as if her body wanted to be in display. "Katya!" she screamed in pleasure as she came, her other arm covers her face as she catches her breath. She turns off the water with her foot but her body wanted _more more and more._ "I need more..." Trixie whispered. Her fingers were still inside her so she continued, her thumb pressing down hard at her clit. "Katya" she breaths "Fuck me..." She whispers as she bit her lip.

_More more more more more m-_

"T-Trixie?"

Her movements stopped as she recognized the silent voice. She slowly lifts up her arm that was covering her face and she looks at the open door. "Y-You forgot to close the door" Katya stuttered "Why are you home so early?" She shyly asked as she sits up, her hands immediately covering her breasts and vagina. "I left work early 'cause I bought you some cookies" Katya says almost whispering as she lifts up a bag. "I-I should probably cover up properly" Trixie stutters as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She got up and out the tub and she turned her whole body away from Katya fully avoiding her gaze, she reached for the towel an- she felt strong arms snake around her waist and a soft nose pressed onto her neck. "You said you wanted more, didn't you?" Katya whispers to Trixie's ear making Trixie's knees quiver. "K-Katya, I still haven't showered" Trixie says quietly "Oh? So you forgot about everything else except your pussy heating up and wanting pleasure?" Katya breathes out as she gently bit Trixie's neck. Katya kept on tugging on Trixie's soft skin of her neck that Trixie couldn't function properly. She feels her stomach flip around every tug of Katya's teeth, each tug made Trixie's body yell _please please please please._ "I asked you a question" Katya whispers as she breathes onto Trixie's wet hair. Trixie nodded, too focused on Katya's hands around her waist and feeling Katya's breath heat up a specific part of her hair. "I didn't hear an answer" Katya growls as she squeezed her arms gently, tightening her grip on Trixie's love handles. Trixie whimpers and yet, she obeyed Katya and answered "Yes..."

"Good girl" Katya praises Trixie causing her thighs to squeeze together. "So anyways, wanna eat the cookies?" Katya releases her grip and points to the door as if nothing happened. "H-Huh?" Trixie genuinely asked visibly confused. "The cookies" Katya repeats "O-oh, right. Um... I'll just get dressed" Trixie stutters as she felt her pussy pound and still hot. "I'll wait for you at the kitchen" Katya smiles and just like that she leaves.

_Might as well shower_

And she did, though it was a perfect time to entertain the throbbing between her thighs, she avoided it. She didn't know why but she wanted to let Katya see her squirm in her seat, yearning for release. She dried her hair and fluffed it up to perfection, her clothes being only a pair of panties and a pink oversized sweater covering her ass. She puts her hair into a bun, anticipating that Katya would once again bite her neck.

She walks to the kitchen and sees Katya playing with her phone looking bored, waiting at the table with a plate of cookies. She sits down opposite of Katya in the small table, Katya looks up finally. "What took you so long?" Katya raises a brow "I showered" Trixie mumbles as she bites into a cookie. "Oh! I totally forgot to show you Courtney's new pup!" Katya suddenly jumped and reached for her phone. She whips her wrist towards Trixie and the screen was devoured by a blurry picture of Courtney's smiling face being licked by a small brown pup. "Cute" Trixie smiles weakly still feeling her pussy wanting and needing. Katya puts down her phone and grabs a cookie. The room is filled with silence except for a constant squeaking of Katya's chair as she bounced chewing a bite of the cookie. Trixie finished her cookie and didn't reach for another one, "Why aren't you taking more?" Katya questioned. Trixie didn't answer, instead she grabbed her phone and opened her photos. She swiped recklessly until she found a picture of Katya looking down degradingly on Trixie lying down on a bed, Trixie remembered she took the picture just because she was bored but now the picture made her body heat up. Her hand gripped the end of her chair between her legs, she was squirming around. Her hips shook when her clit bumped on her hand, she continued to grind down, continuously bumping her own hand. She turned off her phone and pressed her phone to her face, covering her reddening face. She was still grinding down and it looked like she wasn't caring about anything else other than wanting to cum. It was proven true when she didn't even realise Katya being behind her the whole time.

Katya gripped Trixie's neck forcefully making Trixie stop all her movements, Katya pushed her pointer finger upward so Trixie would look at her. "What a naughty girl" Katya smirked as her dark eyes stared right into Trixie's eyes. "I left you writhing with horniness and yet you couldn't wait just a bit more. You're a bad girl and you need to be punished" Katya smirked


End file.
